Tales of the Abyss: Wild Nature
by SoulNinj42014
Summary: After the fall of Akzeriuth, Luke decides to live in the wilderness on his own, for his and everyone else's survival, questions is will he survive, or will he get help from an unknown supernatural source.


Hey there everyone!, This is SoulNinj4 here bringing you a new fanfic, well more like one i've decided to pick up, you see there was a story that i read back in 2008, called Tales of the Abyss Wild Nature, it was a very good, story and i loved it, however after the 13th chapter, the author suddenly stopped and i haven't seen an update of the story since then. I honestly don't know if the guy went on a long hiatus, or dropped the story completely, anyway it's been 5 years now, so i think the guy stopped all together. I really hate to see this story go to waste, so as of today I'm adopting this story and redoing the whole thing, with many changes along the way.

Unfortunately, I'm still brainstorming on how to start this off differently, so this is just a preview of the story for right now, here's a little rundown of the changes I'm going to make.

1. This will be my very first Yaoi fic, i know i usually don't do them, but it doesn't mean that i'm not a fan, to be quite honest I'm bi myself, I've decided to do something new for a change, and make a yaoi pairing for this story. The pairing that i was thinking of was either Luke and Ion, Or Luke and Guy. Now before you guys go ape shit, there is a reason why i'm doing this.

For one example, i'm doing things a bit more realistically, i know the previous pairing of Luke and tear was done right, but from where i'm standing, she loses major points for me when it came to her accusations and constant harshness after akzeriuth, she along with everyone else save Ion, put every bit of the blame on him without thinking about it, another reason...was that she also withheld much information that could have altered a few things, She knew what van wanted to do and didn't tell anyone, Jade also had information that could had helped luke come out for the better earlier if he told the truth about fomicry, Luke may have been defiant and ignorant, but he wasn't that stupid as to not know the resemblance between him and asch. Also take a good look at the story The Band Of Swords by KarnDragon and read through, then you'll all understand what i mean.

2. Luke will learn more Hand to Hand combat and more weaponry skill, he may also learn to use a different power source that fonons, i was thinking chi if possible, Anyway, his hand to hand combat will mostly be martial arts that i'm a practitioner of, so he'll probably use, Tiger style Kung Fu , great for his Animal/Humanoid form, Tai Chi for disarming and disabling enemies non lethally, Kenpo for deadly attacks. He will probably learn how to use more weapons that just a sword also.

The reason why i did this is because, i wanted to give him a slight edge when it comes to tight situations, of course he'll have a hard time, but this will give him a chance of getting out of the situation.

3. This will most likely be M rated for Language, Violence, and of course Lemons, VIolence is a given, since Luke will be a bit more primal and kind of bloodthirsty, The Language...well that's for when things get out of hand.

I know that strong Language is unnecessary for most conversations, but if things get real and you need to get a point across, is it necessary? Absolutely. If things go to hell, you better toughen up, get that sailors tongue ready and deal with it.

4. Lemons...heh heh heh... Well the lemons may vary, some might be just love filled and romantic, and some might be downright craZY ROUGH TEARIN DAT ASS UP TILL IT'S RAW!...Ahem... sorry about that, had a small black moment there. Anyway the only problem is that i've never done lemons before and i more that likely will suck at it, so if there's anyone who is an expert in sexual Literature, please help me out here.

Okay that all for now, please tell me what you think about this, comments and suggestions are always welcome, Flamers if you don't like it then stay the fuck out my kitchen.

Well i gotta go, hope to hear from you all, this is SoulNinj4 signing off, until then, JA NE!.


End file.
